


Music

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid teaches Morgan how to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

Reid never ever thought Morgan would be bad at _dancing_. Maybe he should've but he always assumed he had to be good at it because of his body. It was limber, strong, exact. When he was chasing an unsub, he could move around any obstacles in his way and then seconds later kick down a door. But he guessed there was a difference between having control over your body and actually knowing how to use it.

"You're serious?" Morgan stood in the middle of the room, a curious eyebrow lifted.

The team would be going undercover tomorrow. During such, they would be attending a ball. The kind with masks and dancing, slow music and unknown expensive food. When Morgan had made a joking comment about not being able to dance, Reid had jumped up and offered to teach him, but honestly he thought it'd been a joke until the following night Reid showed up at his hotel room with a radio.

"Of course," he said without an ounce of hesitation. "You need to be able to play the part correctly tomorrow."

Morgan nodded slowly, cracking an amused smile.

He watched as Reid clicked on the radio and music filled the room. It was slow, oddly sensual.

Morgan was startled by Reid grasping his right hand gently, placing it on his hip. He then grabbed his left hand, placing it on his shoulder. Morgan knew the basics, of course, so he didn't really pay much attention as Reid explained the positions. Finally he felt Reid move, his hands firmly planted on his shoulders.

Morgan quickly followed, his feet moving awkwardly along with the music.

He nearly stepped on Reid's foot at one point, uttering an embarrassed apology, only to be greeted with a smile by Reid. "No, you're doing good." Somehow the simple compliment made him feel amazingly good - almost too good.

It continued like that for a few minutes until suddenly the music got even slower, which Morgan had honestly thought was impossible. Reid paused. Morgan furrowed his brows, amused by the now embarrassed expression present on the genius's face. "What is it?" he inquired.

Reid lifted his head, staring at Morgan with wide eyes. "Well, it's just... this is part where you'd usually get closer to your partner but - " he quietly gestured between them. "I guess you can just imagin - " His mouth snapped shut, ending his sentence early, as he was pulled against Morgan's chest. He was warm and smelled strongly of a familiar musky cologne. It was strong, maybe too strong for some people, but somehow Reid didn't mind it.

"Like this?" Morgan questioned, stifling a toothy smile. He didn't know why he was enjoying this so much but he was. He decided it was best not to think about it too much.

They moved with the music, their bodies swaying. After what seemed like only a few seconds the music stopped, the radio whirring as it started the music over again.

Reid tried pulling back but Morgan kept a tight grip on his shoulder. "Uh..." he mumbled, suddenly realizing what he'd done. He loosened his grip on Reid's shoulder."Actually I don't really feel like I'm too comfortable with it yet. Can we maybe practice for a bit longer?"

Reid merely nodded, a small smile playing at his lips. "Of course, we want you to be prepared for tomorrow after all."


End file.
